Control
|author = David Mack |publisher = Pocket Books |format = paperback |published = |pages = 304 |ISBN = ISBN 1501151703 (paperback), ASIN B01HMXRW6M (Kindle) |date = 2140 • 2141 • 2147 • 2150 • 2154 • 2155 • 2156 • 2160 • 2161 • 2162 • 2386 |stardate = }} Control is a Star Trek: Section 31 novel by author David Mack. The novel is a follow-up to Abyss, A Ceremony of Losses and Disavowed. Description :No law… no conscience… no mercy. Amoral, shrouded in secrecy, and answering to no one, Section 31 is the mysterious covert operations division of Starfleet, a rogue shadow group pledged to defend the Federation at any cost. :The discovery of a two-hundred-year-old secret gives Doctor Julian Bashir his best chance yet to expose and destroy the illegal spy organization. But his foes won't go down without a fight, and his mission to protect the Federation he loves just end up triggering its destruction. Only one thing is for certain: this time, the price of victory will be paid with Bashir's dearest blood. Summary Ozla Graniv contacts Bashir and Sarina with a discovery made by two researchers: A 200-year-old computer programme named Uraei which has infected all technology used by the Federation and other races that have shared technology with them, and which carries out continuous surveillance of all private citizens within its reach. Bashir and Sarina quickly connect the programme with Section 31 and Bashir decides to seek out the only person he knows who has a chance of cracking its code: Data. Data and Lal's first attempt to hack Uraei merely alerts it to their presence and sees the whole group targeted for assassination by Section 31. It also quickly becomes clear that Uraei is not merely a tool used by Section 31 but the controlling force behind them, using the identity of the shadowy Control. Bashir's group take refuge with Garak but it turns out that several former Obsidian Order operatives on his personal staff are now working for Section 31. They attack the group and abduct Sarina, but the others escape. Data and Lal come up with a plan to use a fake presidential order to delete the original code of Uraei without destroying the technology it has infected. Uraei will then need to reboot itself from either Memory Alpha or Memory Prime, so they must destroy its back-ups at those locations. At the same time, Graniv goes to President zh'Tarash with evidence of Section 31's existence and its two centuries of crimes. Data and Lal defeat Control's android avatar at Memory Prime, while Bashir is attacked by a brainwashed Sarina at Memory Alpha. He manages to delete Uraei but not before it has caused Sarina to commit suicide by stabbing herself. Bashir is left in a catatonic state and is placed in Garak's care. All Section 31 personnel throughout the quadrant are arrested but unknown to anyone, Control has survived the destruction of Uraei in some form, having deduced the Federation will now work better without Section 31 and engineered the whole thing. References Characters Section 31 :Caliq Azura • Julian Bashir • Control (programme)/Uraei • Sarina Douglas • Jhun Kulkarno • L'Haan • • Olim Parra • Kestellenar th'Teshinaal • Vasily Zeitsev • Ethan Locken • Luther Sloan Starfleet personnel :Jonathan Archer • Ezri Dax • Ko Ji-hoon • Parvati Rao • Simon Tarses Yanos Andimas • Ilirra Deel • Simon Duchamps • Dwight Gilles • Jennifer Gunnels • Helena Maslany • Thomas Mosel • Miles O'Brien • Jean-Luc Picard • Rachanee Pravat • William T. Riker • William Ross • Lena Thiam • Natasha Yar ''Trewlok'' personnel :Murtaza • Vanick • Ziya Other characters :Surraben Antok • Simon Branch • Bruneau • Data • Farik • Erethilisar th'Firron • Elim Garak • Gora bim Gral • Ozla Graniv • Lillian Hayes • Aaron Ikerson • Sergei Ilyanovich • Kandawalla • Bersh chim Kar • Lagan Serra • Lal • • Loskur • Lenore McGill • Nathan Samuels • • Kinzel Sare • Shakti • Solkar • Soval • T'Pau • Kellessar zh’Tarash • Thirishar ch'Thane • Ferrinesh ch'Theru • Toraal • Nyrok Turan • Taro Venek • Ziya Weng Koll Azernal • B-4 • Nanietta Bacco • Borg Queen • • Maria Caycedo • Leonardo da Vinci • Claire Ikerson • Jaresh-Inyo • Gell Kamemor • Fiona Kim • Brian MacDornan • Martok • Rhea McAdams • James Moriarty • Heinrich Neuhaus • Nelino Quafina • Ra • Emile Perreau • Rom • Noonien Soong • Tolian Soran • Igor Stravinsky • Surak • Juliana Tainer • Uzaveh • Emil Vaslovik • Visaris • Min Zife Starships and vehicles :aerial drone • Archeus • dropship • • escape pod • hovercar • Kòngzhì • maglev train • • transport pod • Trewlok (argosy) • car • commercial aircraft • • • • • • Tellar Cargo 713 Locations :Alhaya (Ramad) • Alpha Quadrant • Andor (Hiloshaal Island • La'Vor Sea) • Beta Quadrant • Cardassia Prime • Carina Arm • Earth Spacedock • Ivory Tower • Local Group • Memory Alpha • Memory Prime • Milky Way • (Royal Pantages Hotel and Casino) • Saturn • Sol system • (Kural) • ; Earth : Atlantic Ocean • Dresden (Bautzner Straße) • France • Germany • Ireland (Aran Islands • Cill Mhuirbhigh • Cill Rónáin • Dun Aonghasa • Inis Mór) • London (Buckingham palace) • Paris • (Champ de Mars • Obélisque de Louxor • Palais de la Concorde • Place de la Concorde • Pont de la Concorde • Quai d'Orsay • Rue Saint-Dominique • Tour Eiffel) • San Francisco (Candlestick Auditorium • Starfleet Headquarters) • United States of America Andor (Lanishul) • Bajor (Elemspur) • Bajoran wormhole • Betazed • Ceres • Deep Space 9 (Promenade) • Deneva • Earth (Alabama • Australia • Chartres • China • Denver • Hindu Kush • Hong Kong • Irkutsk • Melbourne • Mexico City • Montana • Moscow • South Africa (Cape Town) • Sydney) • Europa • Ferenginar • Gamma Quadrant • Izar • Kuiper Belt • Luna (Tycho Base • Tycho City) • Mars (Utopia Planitia) • Mirror universe • Nausicaa • Rigel • Romulus • Sagittarius Dwarf Elliptical Galaxy • Salavat • Sindorin • starbase • Tellar (United Earth Embassy on Tellar) • • Veridian III • Vulcan (United Earth Embassy on Vulcan) Races and cultures :Andorian • Argelian • Bajoran • Betazoid • Bolian • Cardassian • Catullan • Gallamite • Human (Swedish • Terran) • Orion • Rigelian • Romulan • Tellarite • Tiburonian • Trill (Trill symbiont) • Vulcan • Zakdorn Antedean • Borg • Breen • Changeling • Deltan • El-Aurian • Gorn • Grazerite • Human (Russian) • Iotian • Jem'Hadar • Kinshaya • Klingon • Selelvian • Sheliak • Talarian • Tholian • Tzenkethi • Xindi • Zetarian States and organizations :African Federation • Alpha Centauri Concordium • Andorian Empire • Cardassian Union • Coalition of Planets • Confederacy of Vulcan • Dresden University of Technology • Earth Security Agency • European Union • Federation News Service • Federation Security Agency (Protection Detail) • Federation Starfleet • Pan-Pacific Alliance • police • Section 31 • Seeker • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Intelligence • United Earth • United Earth Parliament • United Earth Starfleet • United Federation of Planets • United Planets of Tellar • Vulcan Science Academy • Western Coalition Bajoran Resistance • Belfer Center for Science and Interstellar Affairs • Breen Confederacy • Cardassia Traffic Command • Confederated Martian Colonies • Daystrom Institute • Dominion • Federation Council • Ferengi Alliance • First Federation • Founders • Gorn Hegemony • Harvard University • Holy Order of the Kinshaya • Imperial Intelligence • Interplanetary Futures Index • Interstellar Traffic Control • Judge Advocate General • Klingon Empire • Kolum resistance cell • Martian Parliament • Metron Consortium • Nalori Republic • Obsidian Order • Orion Syndicate • The Patriarchy • RAND Corporation • Raxan Foundation • Romulan Star Empire • Sheliak Corporate • Starfleet Research and Development • Tal Shiar • Talarian Republic • Terra Prime • Tholian Assembly • Typhon Pact • Tzenkethi Coalition • United Earth Republic Ranks and titles :admiral • adviser • agent • analyst • art director • attaché • bartender • burglar • captain • Cardassian Ambassador to the United Federation of Planets • Castellan of the Cardassian Union • Chancellor of the Klingon High Council • chief medical officer• Chief of Starfleet Intelligence • Chief of Starfleet Operations • clerk • collaborator • commander • Commander-in-Chief of the Federation Starfleet • computer specialist • corporate executive • Director of the Earth Security Agency • doctor • editor • Federation Ambassador to Cardassia • Federation Secretary of Military Intelligence • Federation Secretary of the Exterior • Federation Solicitor General • field operative • freelancer • Grand Nagus • intelligence analyst • investigative journalist • managing editor • marksman • mixologist • Praetor of the Romulan Star Empire • President of the United Federation of Planets • Presidential Chief of Staff • Prime Minister of the Western Coalition • Prime Minister of United Earth • professor • scientist • server • socialator • spy • tailor • technician • warrant officer • writer • yeoman • zealot Science and technology :adrenal glands • adrenaline • aerosol dispenser • airlock • allergy • android • antistellar munitions • antisurveillance • annular confinement beam • arcology • artificial gravity • artificial intelligence • asteroid • atom • automated near-Earth-object interceptor • battery array • biometric • bladder • brain (synaptic network) • carbon • carbon dioxide • carbon dioxide scrubber • cardiac arrest • carotid artery • chameleon circuit • chimerium • chronometer • circuit design • Class M • Class R • clavicle • cloaking device • Cochrane distortion • communication network • communications • computer • computer core • computer science • computer worm • concussion • cortical stimulator • cosmic radiation • credit-chip reader • cross-species retroviral gene therapy • dampening field • data grid • data packet • data slate • disruptor • distillation tank • dragnet • duotronics • duranium • eidetic memory • electromagnetic pulse • electromagnetic spectrum • emission • energy-dampening pulse • entertainment node • environmental suit • Faraday room • feedback surge • financial network • fire-suppression system • firmware • food card • food slot • Forensic Data Research • frequency • furanocoumarin • fusion generator • generator • genetic engineering • genitronic replication protocol • gravimetric anomaly • gravitational force • gravity • gravity boots • gravity well • hardware • heads-up display • heat exchanger • heat sink • holosuite • holovid • home-management system • hoverchair • hydrogen compound • hypospray • iconography • impulse reactor • inertial dampener • infrared • infrasonic pulse • intestine • isolinear chip • isolinear rod • lactic acid • lead • legacy code • Life support • light • magnetic coil • magnetic gloves • mathematics • medical tricorder • methane • microprocessor chip • milicochrane • moisture collector • monofilament • morphogenetic virus • multimillennial orbit • multispectral scanner • nanite • nausea • navcomp • night-vision • nitrogen • ocean acidification • ODN • optic nerve • optronics • padd • • pattern fabricator • pharmaceutical engineering • phaser • planet • planetary utility system • plasma • plasma cannon • poison pill program • pollution • positronic brain • positronic pulse • power grid • probe • proprioceptor • pulse-shielded transport • quantum-entangled communications • quantum-entangled communications network • quantum resonance frequency • quantum tap • quantum transceiver • radiation • rail gun • recorder • regressive protein • replicator • retina • reverse-engineer • router • satellite network • scrambling field • sedative • sensor scrambler • server module • shield • signal scrambler • silicon • software • software engineering • solar-power • speaker • spectral analysis • speed of light • spine • spleen • star • stealth suit • sternum • stomach • stun baton • subatomic • subharmonic • subspace communications buoy • subspace communications relay • subspace insulator coil • subspace radio • subspace radio telescope • subspace relay platform • subspace signal dampener • surgical technology • tachyon field • telepathy • telomere degradation • thruster • torpedo • transceiver implant • transparent aluminum • transport-blocking field • transporter • transporter recall beacon • turbolift • type-1 Phaser • tyvedilol • ulna • ultrasonic pulse • ultraviolet • universal translator • video • virus • warp core • warp hop • warp nacelle • warp speed • wavelength • white dwarf • zero gravity Other references :2113 • 2123 • 2130 • 2143 • 2163 • 2164 • 2268 • 2293 • 2370 • 2379 • 2380 • 2381 • 2200s • 2340s • 19th century • 20th century • 21st century • 23rd century • abacus • aikido • air gapping • ampoule • Ancient Hebitian language • Andorian fertility crisis • Andorian folk melodies • April • asp • asylum • auxiliary control center • Bajoran folk • balsamic • Battle of Cheron • bed and breakfast • Bikram yoga • black market • blackmail • Borg Invasion of 2381 • bourbon • bribery • bullpen • cafe con leche • candy • carbine assault weapon • challenge-and-response handshake protocol • champagne • chan • chocolate • chocolate fountain • classical music • • contract • corn • corn tortilla • couture shop • credit • currency • dagger • dedication plaque • design registry • doctorate • dog • Dom Pérignon • domestic abuse • Dominion War • economic matrix • Egyptian mythology • embezzlement • espresso • exposé • extradition • Eye of Ra • eyeglasses • face mask • Federation Charter of Rights and Freedoms • Federation Day • Federation Embassy • feng shui • Firebird Suite • fish • food-processing plant • french toast • Galvin • genocide • ghetto • goggles • gold • Gordian knot • Greek mythology • green tea • Hail Mary pass • hat • history • hors d'oeuvers • hotel • hummingbird • ID chip • imperial violet • Impressionism • indentured servitude • jacket • jasmine • jazz • judo • July • jumpsuit • June • keyboard • Khitomer Conference • kitchen • Klingon opera • knife • laboratory • laundry • lavender • library • literary thesis • literature • March • martial arts • martini • May • media • medicine • medkit • mirror • movie • mythology • nature preserve • Nolet's gin • noncompete clause • notebook • November • objets d'art • Occupation of Bajor • October • orchestra • painting • pantry • paper • peanut • permit • pharmaceutical • Pilates • popcorn shrimp • powdered sugar • press credentials • primary hull • prison • raktajino • raspberry • reaper • Rihannsu • rice • scarf • scythe • sehlat • silo • sentient trafficking • shoe • slide rule • snowshoes • star chart • Starfleet Charter • starport • statue • sunglasses • sushi • swamp • tea • Tellarite malt liquor • terrorism • Tezwa crisis • thaan • Tholian silk • trackpad • Traité d'Unification • travel bag • treason • treatise • tuxedo • Unification Day • • vase • Vitruvian Man • volcano • Vulcan brush calligraphy • Vulcan nerve pinch • Vulcan nocturnes • water • watercolor painting • weasel • wingsuit • Xindi crisis • yoga Appendices Background David Mack released the cover and further information about the novel on his website. Discussing the cover, Mack wrote: 'I love the color of it, which speaks to the blood-soaked action in the story, and the overall look and feel, which were conceived to visually link it to my previous Section 31 novel, Disavowed. Though my input was considered by the editors and production department, this work of fierce beauty is the creation of Gallery Books art director Alan Dingman.' David Mack, 'Cover Reveal! Star Trek: Section 31 – Control', 15 October 2016, http://davidmack.pro/blog/2016/10/15/cover-reveal-star-trek-section-31-control/ Connections | before = Disavowed | after = TBA }} References External link * * Star Trek: Section 31: Control at TV Tropes * Literary Treks 186: Tragedy in Every Sense of the Word', an eighty-minute interview with Mack about the novel, at TrekFM (21m50s to 1h41m50s). category:section 31 novels